Don't Let Me Fall
by LittleRobinForever
Summary: When they lose the war, Hermione has to go back in time to Tom Riddle's era to save him-or kill him. But when she begins to fall for his charm, she will be forced to choose between her heart and her duty.


**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not posting my other stories, but they are currently on hiatus :(... A lot has been going on this year, and school starts on Monday! So I may not update for a while. Anyways, this story is a time-travel fic, a Tom Riddle one, of course! Read and review :)**

Hermione watched in muted horror as Harry Potter's lifeless body fell to the ground with a flash of green light. With a wave of Voldemort's wand, her hope had been shattered. The-Boy-Who-Lived, had been murdered by the man that had started all of this madness. In that instant, it was over. She stood there in the rubble of the castle, her posture stiff and rigid from the shock of seeing her best friend fall to the floor, her mind still not fully comprehending what horrid thing had just happened. Time seemed to have slowed to a sluggish crawl, and the earth itself seemed to have stopped spinning because of it. Harry Potter was dead. Harry James Potter, her best friend, the _Chosen One_, lay dead on the ground in front of her.Hermione gasped and clutched at her aching chest. She stared at his limp body, his still face, his disheveled black hair, and was knocked to her knees from the pain. Her gaze switched to the man who had done this, and for a mere moment, she just stared in disbelief. How could someone be this cruel, this _evil_? How could he kill an _innocent_ boy, and smile merrily afterwards? How could he be so, so..._heartless_? Pure hatred bubbled up into her chest, and she launched herself at him, screaming with immeasurable fury.

Hermione was only ten feet away from Voldemort and his followers when a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her small waist, lifting her up into the air. She shrieked, thrashing her legs and arms about, trying to get free from the bonds holding her away from the murderer in front of her. Her eyes never left Voldemort's as she was dragged back into the crushed remains of Hogwarts, her eyes speaking the words that her mouth couldn't quite form. He would pay. He would _pay_ for what he's done to them.

"Hermione! _Hermione!_" His quiet, wavering voice brought her back into the gruesome reality that surrounded her. She sobbed into a red shirt, then lifted her head to meet the vivid blue eyes of Ronald Weasley. He was crying as well, and his miserable expression broke what was left of her already shattered heart.

"Her_..._Hermione...," he sobbed, trying to speak through the pain of his friend's death. He gripped her shoulder's tightly in his grimy hands, and pulled her into an embrace. They were no longer a trio, no longer were they the three best friends that had united to kill Voldemort. No longer were they the friends that had become some sort of a makeshift family. The sounds of their obvious distress caused the other survivors to gather around them and stare in horror at the scene that lay before them.

"_No!_" She could hear the sound of Ginny's heartbreaking scream, and Hermione knew how the red-head felt. Through her tear stained eyes, she could see Mr. Weasley hold back Ginny's tiny form, his head shaking slowly back and forth. Voldemort laughed with glee, and held his arms out around him like a child.

"Harry Potter is _dead!_" More of the survivors were forming at the entrance to the castle, hoping that by some miracle, Harry would jump up and be okay. That there would still be a chance to win the war, that they would still be able to go home to their friends and families.

"And now the time has come for you to join us!" He stepped forward and motioned back at Harry's lifeless body.

"You have no hope left, other than to join our ranks, and feel my mercy! Step forward, and be _rewarded_!" His words were heard by everyone, and yet there was no movement. No betrayal.

"Draco!" Narcissa spoke from out of nowhere, stepping forward and holding her hands out to her beloved son. His father mimicked his wife's actions, his eyes sending out a silent plea to his son. Hermione swiveled her head around to see Draco standing close to her left, staring at his parents with an unreadable expression. His blonde hair was covered in rubble, and she noticed the water in his eyes, the tears he wouldn't let fall.

"No," His voice was soft and worn, but his determination was clear.

His mother tilted her head at the one word that was spoken, and shook slightly at the sound of it. Voldemort cackled with mirth, and smiled at the boy's outrageous courage. Narcissa looked down at her small feet, nodded, and swallowed loudly. What she did then shocked everyone, on either sides. She raised her head to look at the well built form of her son, and walked briskly over to his side. Bellatrix gasped and pushed through several Death Eaters to glare at the sister, infuriated.

"_Traitor_!" She hissed with malice. Voldemort looked only amused, and pushed Bellatrix harshly back into the crowd behind him.

"Hush, Bella. Let them choose to die, if that is what they wish," His words sparked something in Lucius Malfoy's eyes, and he stepped forward to join his wife and son on the other side. Hermione gaped at the three of them, and her heart warmed faintly at the choice Draco had made. She only hoped that his decision wouldn't get him killed.

"Anyone else?" His question was answered by silence, as nobody on either sides moved an inch. Hermione's heart clenched tightly, and she knew this calm would last only seconds longer. Voldemort smiled, and raised his wand upwards, sending off green sparks into the dark and cloudy sky.

The world erupted into chaos.

The Death Eaters surged forward, shooting green spells at those brave souls who refused to join them. In just mere seconds, dozens of people fell to the floor, much like Harry had before them. Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Mr. Weasley, and Fred were among them. Hermione retched as she was pulled to her feet by Ron, and together they ran into the remains of the castle. Hermione's mind raced as she twisted backwards, sending out a spell that hit one of the Death Eaters in the chest. She turned back around and bolted through the door that Ron had just opened for her.

And so they ran on. Through the castle, running to somewhere they would be safe, if there was such a place. Hermione's feet pounded against the ground, tripping occasionally on small rocks that had fallen, and her lungs burned with every breath she took. She gasped for air, leaning onto a crumbling wall for support.

"R-Ron!" The red head rushed to her side, holding her tightly to his chest.

"How did this _happen_?" She choked out her question. The battle had nearly been won! The only Horcrux left had been the snake, Nagini, and they were close to killing her as well. Then Voldemort spoke to them, ordering Harry to come to the Forbidden Forest to meet his fate. Never in a million years had Hermione thought that Harry would be stupid enough to actually _listen_ to him! She sighed, and tried to compose herself. Harry was dead. They were all dead. It would be stupid to cry over it, when there was no changing the past. _Wait_! Hermione froze.

_There was no changing the past_. But that wasn't quite true, was it? Her mind raced to a moment in her fifth year, just after the war had claimed Sirius Black's life. Dumbledore had called her into his office for a reason unknown to her. She remembered the events of that day as clear as she could remember her own name.

_Hermione knocked gently on the door to the headmaster's office. She didn't know why he had sent for her, but she figured it had something to do with Harry. Her heart clenched at the thought of her best friend. He had said nearly nothing for several days now, still grieving the loss of his only family member. She had tried to reach out to him, but he had only responded by brushing past her. He would come around, whenever he was ready to._

_ "You may enter," Dumbledore's comforting voice called out to her. She slowly pushed open the door and walked in. The room looked the same as the last time she had visited, the portraits of the previous headmasters smiling down at her. Fawkes tilted his head when he saw Hermione, and she marveled at the intelligence that sparkled in the bird's eyes. She turned her head to look at the headmaster, and smiled when she caught sight of his friendly face._

_ "Please, have a seat, Miss Granger," She obeyed, and plopped down into one of the comfy chairs that sat in front of Dumbledore's desk._

_ "How are you, my dear?" His eyes probed her mind for information, and Hermione frowned slightly._

_ "Harry's not doing well," She looked at her hands that were folded in her lap. Dumbledore smiled._

_ "I've noticed," He raised his silver eyebrows. "But, Miss Granger, I didn't ask about Harry. I asked about _you_." She looked up at him in slight disbelief. Nobody had ever stopped and asked about how _she_ was doing, as it had always been about how Harry was. Which she hadn't really minded that much, she was worried about Harry as well. Dumbledore's question had caught her off guard, and she took a moment to think of an answer._

_ "I've been better," She smiled cautiously up at him, a smile that he returned. The grin left his lips as quickly as it had come, and for the first time, Hermione saw the light go out of his bright eyes. Hermione frowned at the sudden change, and tensed, sensing that something bad was going to happen._

_ "Miss Granger, there is a reason I have called you here this evening," He looked down at his hands, looking reluctant to speak what was on his mind._

_ "There are dark times ahead, Miss Granger, much darker than they are now. I fear we may not be able to stop what is to come. As much as it pains me to say this, I fear that we shall lose this war," Hermione's heart stopped, and she gripped the sides of her chair. Her hope plummeted and shattered with the words spoken. If Dumbledore had given up, then they were doomed to fail. She lowered her head, and tried to hold back her tears._

_ "Unless-," With that one word her head shot back up. Unless! What a wonderful word! Her hope was restored, the light was already returning to her chocolate brown eyes._

_ "Unless there _is_ no war," His words confused her greatly. How could there be no war? The war had already started, and there was no way to reverse it! Hermione froze and frowned. Or is there? Could it be? Was it even _possible_? Dumbledore smiled, and chuckled at how bright the young witch was._

_ "You mean we have to stop the war before it even begins?" She slowly smiled, realizing how brilliant the plan was. Dumbledore nodded at her._

_ "Someone must return to Riddle's era, before he is turned into the man he is now," Hermione nodded, and sat back in her chair. She gulped and ran her hands through her hair._

_ "When?" Her voice wavered, and Dumbledore shook his head._

_ "With luck, not any time soon. We will only use this plan if it is _absolutely_ necessary," With Dumbledore's words, Hermione released the breath she hadn't even noticed she was holding in. She had time. She closed her eyes, and sighed. She stood, and made her way to the door._

_ "Oh, and Miss Granger?" She turned back to him. He nodded at her._

_ "This will be our little secret," And with that, she was sworn into secrecy._

It had been so long ago, she had nearly forgotten about it. It had crossed her mind once before, when they were hunting the Horcruxes down, but things had been going so well at the time, she thought that they had had a chance of defeating Voldemort. But now she realized that she had no other option. She looked up at Ron, and closed her brown eyes, wishing that everything would go back to the way it was before the war had started. Before everything had begun in fourth year. Before...before...well, before _this_.

Hermione opened her eyes and tugged at a lock of her brown hair. She pulled on Ron's hand, and lead him towards their only chance of survival.

**A/N: So what did you think? Let me know. And I'm not sure if it should just be Hermione who goes back in time, or multiple people. Hmmm...tell me your thoughts in a review my lovely little wizards :)**


End file.
